Sakura Blade
by Natsuko-Uzumaki14
Summary: This a SasuXSaku pairing, and its kinda in fuedal times. All other material I had in my head was already taken XP I started this during DDP class and thought I should put it up as my first story. Give me some tips when you review. And go easy on me please


**Sakura Blade **

**Sasuke POV: **

**Prologue**

Dammit.

I hate summer. It's too hot, and I can never train to the fullest. Not to mention, the clothes I have to wear make it impossible to keep hydrated. But the one summer I was transferred to work at the Mitsurashi temple in Tokogawa, is the one summer I would ever enjoy the bearable season. The summer I met Sakura.

It was a Sunday, during the year of the dog. I was currently working at a village in Kyoto. They called it Konoha: the village hidden in the leaves, er, something like that. I was actually born there. My gamily was from a well known clan called the Uchiha. Originally, I loved the village and my family, and I was absorbed in our clan's history and greatness. Well, that's before my big brother ruined everything. I was working long after the incident among the Uchiha clan. Still not enjoying my lonesome path, but my brain and body were functioning well enough to do odd jobs around the village. And by odd, they really were odd. My "odd" jobs mostly included protecting children and/or their parents and any other adult that was afraid of rogue ninja, burglars, or, in those rare cases, demons.

Which, might I add, only on one occasion, a demon appeared. Technically, I wasn't there when it happened. Hell, I wasn't even born yet. The famous and dangerous nine-tailed fox (or, the Kyuubi) tried to demolish the village. Only our third Hokage managed to defeat it. Well, im sure you've heard the story. I mean, everyone knows it. How else would everyone hate Naruto so much? Yep, Naruto. In that rare job where a demon appeared? That was Naruto. Apparently, he applied for the job too. We fought over it for a while, but we had to stop, because we were scaring the person we were trying to protect (it was a little girl). But before I go on, I must make a point. I'm sure you know that these "jobs" are actually called missions. Well, I certainly don't refer to them as missions. If these were "missions" I was committing to, than they would be S-rank, or something. The "jobs" I'm doing are usually A-rank or B-rank. If I'm Lucky, I will get those uncommon C-rank "missions". But it's usually the A to B-ranks. And it was on one of these C-rank missions that I had to go to the Mitsurashi temple in Tokogawa.

I was summoned to the office of our newest Hokage; Tsunade-sama; one of the great legendary sanin. She said I was to travel to Tokugawa on a long-term mission. I had to rescue Sakura. Now, I knew Sakura. I mean…I knew of her existence. I knew her name, what she looked like. She even worked with me on a "job". It was a double job; meant for two partners. I almost had to pass up the job (and the money) if it hadn't been for Sakura. She volunteered to be my team mate. At that time, I didn't pay much attention to her. To me, she was just the trump card that "trumped" me into the job. As long as I got my pay, I was satisfied. Oh, and I wanted the thrill. DEFINATLEY wanted the thrill. But what thrill is there in protecting two plump kazekage lord…people…actually, I didn't even know who I was protecting. They claimed to have been two powerful Lords. For all I knew, they could have been lying (and they probably were). But I took it up anyway. Considering there were two lords in two separate communities, you can see why it would have to be a two person mission. And during those few meetings with both lords, Sakura would see me and start acting in a weird behavior that I knew was familiar, but couldn't put my finger on it. Than I matched her behavior with the rest of the girls who were around me. The swooning, the giggling, the blushing, the timid behavior…oh god; she had a crush on me. Ah, big whoop. So she liked me. So did half the kunoichi in this village. Nothing different. Except I just had to avoid her, so she wouldn't get in the way of my work. That was a success, seeing as how little we came in contact. The mission was a success as well, and I got my payment. What was I saving up for? A sword, for the big missions and more ninja gear. I was wasting it too much on pointless jobs. So when I heard about Sakura, the girl with pink hair popped into my mind. Seeing as how it was C-rank, I couldn't pass up the job. But I couldn't see why it was a C-rank. It's just a rescue mission. According to the report, all that happened was Sakura was on a mission in a random town on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, when she was suddenly kidnapped. This surprised me.

_Isn't she supposed to be some of the smartest Shinobi?_ I thought she knew better.

So, I was off. Not one of my favorite missions, but I was walking down that road, off to Tokogawa. This was going to be a long mission…


End file.
